


Jealousy

by goldkhator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Jealousy

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Волчонок  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дилан О'Брайэн, Тайлер Хёклин  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Тайлер, Дилан  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Романтика, Флафф  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+118 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Написано на эту фотку - http://cs309818.userapi.com/v309818609/78be/Zc9dqTrsZsY.jpg  
  
 **Посвящение:**  
посвящение Dragon with grey eyes  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
придумалось еще вчера ночью, но подтолкнул Дракон, поэтому...  
---|---  
  
\- Эй, все нормально? – легонько тронув за плечо, спрашивает Дилан, заметив, что друг совсем никак не реагирует сегодня на юмор. И на него тоже. Тайлер сидит с хмурым лицом и ни на кого не смотрит. Отвечает только, если спрашивают. Но сейчас он молчит и Дилан присаживается рядом, подтянув еще один стул. – Тайлер?  
\- Все в порядке, - отвечает тот и снова опускает глаза, пытаясь не встречаться с О’Брайеном взглядом.  
\- Поссорился с подружкой? – делает еще одну попытку Дилан, пытаясь сообразить, что же так могло расстроить Хеклина. Про подружку он спрашивает исключительно чтобы разозлить хотя бы, потому что прекрасно знает, что у них давно уже нет отношений. Остались только звонки, очень редкие и несодержательные.  
\- Как провел выходные? – интересуется Тайлер и поднимает, наконец, глаза.  
\- Да так… ничего особенного, - отвечает Дилан и прогоняет мелькнувшую мысль о том, что он оправдывается. – Отдыхал с друзьями…  
Конечно, Тайлер в курсе, что у Дилана помимо работы есть еще жизнь, в которой есть друзья, совершенно другие люди, до которых Хеклину нет дела. Но он как-то привык за прошедший год, что внимание Дилана безраздельно принадлежит ему – съемки, фотосессии, совместные вечеринки, конференции – у Дилана просто не оставалось времени ни на что другое. Исключение составляла только семья.  
К своему графику жизни Тайлер привык уже давно, съемки и сопутствующие им последствия были не первыми в его карьере, а вот такая тяга к партнеру по этим самым съемкам была впервые, однозначно. И Тайлер давно уже смирился, что она имеет не совсем дружескую окраску.  
Хеклин готов был поклясться, что и Дилан не просто на публику играет свой интерес. Но проверять свои догадки он не собирался. Этого еще не хватало.  
Глупо, конечно, обижаться на человека, который не в курсе того, что ты сам себе напридумывал, а Тайлер определенно не намерен признаваться ни в чем О’Брайену, но и поделать с собой бейсболист ничего не может. Ревность – а может зависть, так сложно разделить эти два понятия, когда они одинаково звучат* - беспочвенная и не имеющая права вообще возникать, кольнула в сердце, когда он наткнулся на эту фотку, где Дилан спит в обнимку с какими-то парнями.  
Фото сто процентов свежее, иначе он уже давно узнал бы о нем, но ему от этого легче не становится, и сейчас, когда Дилан так близко, он не может заставить себя улыбаться.  
Это пройдет, наверное, ведь ничего такого не произошло, просто уснули рядом, но он видит, что места на кровати достаточно, а Дилана буквально зажали между собой какие-то _его друзья_ , и тот вполне себе сладко дрыхнет между ними! И Тайлер жалеет, что он не на их месте…  
Хеклин мотает головой, прогоняя наваждение, и видит, что Дилан по-прежнему сидит около него и пристально рассматривает, щуря свои невозможные глаза. Когда он так смотрит, ничего хорошего не жди. Это значит, что он что-то понял, и не факт, что ты узнаешь об этом прямо сейчас, а потом может быть поздно, ибо О’Брайен такой же болтливый, как и его гиперактивный персонаж.  
\- Хм… - изрекает он, а потом предлагает, будто ничего не случилось, хотя так и есть на самом деле: - Давай сегодня сходим куда-нибудь, если хочешь.  
\- Я что так несчастно выгляжу? – спрашивает Хеклин и губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Только Дилан может заставить улыбаться, задав всего один невинный вопрос.  
\- Просто я подумал, что мы давно не отдыхали вместе.  
Тайлер в который раз поражается, как тонко Дилан чувствует его настроение и причину его кислой мины.  
\- Не могу отказаться, - отвечает Хеклин и замечает что-то еще во взгляде друга.  
\- Знаешь, я могу ошибаться, - начинает он, поднимаясь, и Тайлеру уже не нравится та подозрительно веселая интонация, с которой он говорит, но это же Дилан, поэтому тот продолжает: - но ты намерен мне рассказать что-то очень важное.  
Он наклоняется, и Тайлеру кажется, что он хочет что-то прошептать ему на ухо, но Дилан непредсказуемый, поэтому он быстро прижимается губами к его скуле и уходит, подмигнув. А Тайлер с глупой улыбкой провожает его взглядом, пытаясь придумать слова, которыми признается сегодня Дилану во всем.

 

* - с английского языка слово **jealousy** переводится и как ревность и как зависть.

23 августа 2012


End file.
